Recent years have seen active study for approaches for increasing a throughput in a whole network in an environment for a wireless communication network in which multiple nodes are omnipresent, by allowing some of the multiple nodes in the network to perform cooperative communication with a destination node instead of using a form for causing each of the multiple nodes to perform direct and independent communication with the destination node.
A focus is placed on a multi-hop transmission for (i) establishing a cooperation relationship between multiple nodes by utilizing some of the multiple nodes present between information source nodes and a destination node in the case where the destination node is distant from the information source nodes and thus a received signal does not secure a sufficient power level, and (ii) reducing the decrease in the power level of the received signal due to a path loss. However, this multi-hop transmission has a disadvantage of requiring several times of transmission of packets including the same information within the network, although the multi-hop transmission makes it possible to increase the power level of the received signal.
With an aim to reduce the number of times of transmission within the network, an application is conceivable which is network coding for multiplexing a plurality of packets in the same radio resource (NPL (Non-patent Literatures) 1 and NPL 2). Another proposed approach is an approach for performing iterative signal detection based on turbo principle regarding network coding and channel coding as concatenated coding to combine a Log Likelihood Ratio (LLR) that is a soft decision value of a detected rate of transmission information, and obtaining a high diversity gain (NPL 3).